gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Fumina Ver. Titans Maid
The Super Fumina Ver. Titans Maid is a variant of the SF-01 Super Fumina. This Gunpla is built by Minato Sakai and appears in Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars and the Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders series. Technology & Combat Characteristics Also known as Super Fumina Titans Maid Ver., this Gunpla is built by Minato for the next Meijin Cup. Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders Website As its name implies, it is a variant of the Super Fumina in Titans' color, giving it the appearance of a "gothic maid". The Gunpla has three forms: the 'Standard Form', the 'Cat Ear Form' and the 'Bunny Ear Form'. The Standard Form only differs from the original Super Fumina in its color. The Cat Ear Form has new white colored cat ear headband, new black tie, different shorts design under the maid uniform and a white colored cat tail at the back, while the Bunny Ear Form has a new black bunny ear headband, black bow tie and additional white shoulder frills. All three forms have the same set of weaponry as the original Super Fumina, but the shields' beam blades are colored red instead of green. Like the original, Minato did not seek Fumina's permission when building this Gunpla. Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars Official Site Armaments ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serves as the Gunpla's primary close combat weapon, a pair of them are stored on the shoulders. ;*Shield :Mounted on the back, the pair of shields are not connected to the Gunpla when deployed. Instead, they function like remote controlled defensive bits. :;*Beam Blade ::Each shield can also generate a red beam blade from the bottom for close combat. ;*Gatling Gun :Mounted on each arm, the triple-barrel Gatling guns have low accuracy, but they can deal serious damage in close range. When in use, the top section of the yellow add-ons on the arms will pop up to reveal the Gatling guns. ;*Large Rifle :Mounted on the backpack via short movable arms, the pair of large rifles are mainly used for long range combat and have high attack power as well as high accuracy. ;*Beam Machine Gun :The Gunpla's primary mid-range weapon, it is a beam rifle that can fire beam shots individually or in three-round bursts. History Minato Sakai introduced the Gunpla after Sekai Kamiki, growing bored of the "Newtype standoff" between Fumina, Gyanko and Shia Kijima, walked off. Fumina promptly pummeled him over the head for making another Gunpla of her. After the crisis in Yajima Labs is resolved, the Gunpla is seen being admired curiously by the mysterious girl they encountered, with Minato approving of her curiosity and Gyanko holding back a distraught Fumina, who again had not given permission to use her likeness. Gallery Islandwarsscene06.jpg|Super Fumina Titans Maid Ver. (Bunny Ear Form) in Gundam Build Fighters Try Island Wars Gunpla HGBF Super Fumina Titans Maid.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Super Fumina Titans Maid Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art HGBF Super Fumina A.E.U.G. Maid Ver..jpg|HGBF 1/144 Super Fumina AEUG Maid Ver. (Gunpla Expo World Tour Japan 2016 Winter exclusive; 2016): box art Notes & Trivia *In the anime and on the official website, the Gunpla's name is listed as "Super Fumina Ver. Titans Maid". However in other materials, such as the real life Gunpla model kit, its name is listed as "Super Fumina Titans Maid Ver." instead. It is unknown if this is a retcon or a minor difference between materials. *A recolored AEUG version of the Gunpla was released as an event exclusive model kit at the Gunpla Expo World Tour Japan 2016 Winter. Reference Gallery Hhib20-1.png Hhib20-2.png Hhib20-3.png|From left to right: Cat Ear Form, Bunny Ear Form and Standard Form Hhib20-4.png References External links